1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device and a lighting fixture, and, more particularly, to a lighting device which outputs current to a solid-state light emitting element, and a lighting fixture which includes the lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various lighting devices, which supply current to a solid-state light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), are proposed.
A lighting device outputs constant current to a solid-state light emitting element which is a load. The output current of the lighting device varies according to a load voltage (forward voltage) applied to the solid-state light emitting element. Accordingly, for example, a time it takes a smoothing condenser at an output end of the lighting device to be charged, that is, a time it takes the solid-state light emitting element to turn on varies. Due to this, if the solid-state light emitting element which is the load of the lighting device is changed to another solid-state light emitting element, the load voltage changes. Accordingly, the time it takes the solid-state light emitting element to turn on changes.
A lighting device that changes output current according to such changes in load voltage is proposed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-181295 (PTL 1)).